


First Time For Everything

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a virgin before his wedding night, F/M, First Time, Padmé is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: He was already trembling before she smoothly stepped into his space, her hands holding him, grounding him. She was so beautiful in the intricate dress and veil. She seemed to shine so brightly that Anakin let his eyes slip shut as their foreheads brushed. She leaned up and kissed him first, just a brush of her lips against his that had Anakin’s whole body feeling overly warm but light all at the same time. He leaned down so that her kiss could be more substantial, like the one they’d shared in the colosseum before they’d been ushered- or so they had thought at the time- to their deaths. Their mouths met lingeringly in a way made his stomach swoop down into his toes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	First Time For Everything

Anakin was only just beginning to get used to his new prosthetic. The calibration between his artificial nerves and his natural ones was a little slow. During the entirety of the wedding, he’d been flexing his hand nervously in an effort to try and get it to obey him better. He was nervous, he and Padmé had only seen each other briefly after Geonosis, and this was the first time that she was seeing his prosthetic. He didn’t want it to change her mind about him. She could have a man who was whole, that she didn’t have to love in secret.

He took her hand in his flesh one despite it not being his dominant hand. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. But she took his other hand readily as the holy man walked away, their wedding finished and their promises to each other binding.

He was already trembling before she smoothly stepped into his space, her hands holding him, grounding him. She was so beautiful in the intricate dress and veil. She seemed to shine so brightly that Anakin let his eyes slip shut as their foreheads brushed. She leaned up and kissed him first, just a brush of her lips against his that had Anakin’s whole body feeling overly warm but light all at the same time. He leaned down so that her kiss could be more substantial, like the one they’d shared in the colosseum before they’d been ushered- or so they had thought at the time- to their deaths. Their mouths met lingeringly in a way made his stomach swoop down into his toes.

He broke away from her and he couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his frame as the distance between them grew. He opened his eyes slowly to find her looking up at him with so much love and affection that he could have sworn his heart was going to burst. She slipped her hand out of his, still holding onto his prosthetic, to place a comforting hand on his chest. She didn’t need to open her mouth for him to understand what she wanted to get across. It was as clear as if she were speaking to him.

_Relax. I’m here to catch you. Lean on me._

She gave him one small smile before they turned to look over the lake country, standing in the same place as where Anakin had so clumsily kissed her that first time. They were silent for a long moment before she spoke again as the sun dipped towards the horizon, dusk starting to darken the sky. “We should go inside.”

Anakin nodded and he let her lead him inside of the guest house that they were once again staying in. Anakin let his hand slip out of hers and he just watched her as she walked ahead of him. The way she moved, with such confidence and grace, was fascinating to Anakin. He was constantly fascinated and enraptured by her. She moved past the small sitting room and directly into the bedroom that already held what little the two of them had brought with them. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission after all.

Padmé sat at the vanity and carefully started extracting the pins that were keeping her veil in place. She watched Anakin’s hesitation in the mirror and she felt a tug of sympathy for him. Despite there being a scant five years between them, he still had lingering moments of boyhood shyness.

“You can sit down,” she said and glanced towards the reflection of the bed. “I’ll only be a moment.”

Anakin followed her gaze and he made his way over to her bed- _the_ bed, he had to correct himself-to sit. He folded his hands in his lap awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself, so he simply watched her remove the pins and then slide the veil from its place. She folded it delicately before settling it on her vanity and running her fingers through her curls. Anakin felt a smile tug at his mouth. It wasn’t often that Padmé wasn’t twisting her hair into some intricate style or covering it with an ornate headpiece. He rather liked the flowing twists of her hair when it just fell down her back.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Padmé asked with an amused lilt to her voice.

“I’m just admiring you, how beautiful you are,” Anakin said. He still felt so stilted around her. Not sure how to phrase a compliment or expression of his affection. She smiled as she stood and came over to stand in front of him, her hands framing his face. He tilted his head into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “I love you,” he said breathlessly against her palm as he pressed a kiss there.

“And I love you,” she said and it fell from her lips so easily. Anakin opened his eyes and he lifted his hands only to let them fall back into his lap. He was so unsure of himself. He didn’t know what she would want, what he was allowed, what he should do. “Anakin,” she said softly, drawing him out of his own thoughts, “it’s alright if you want to wait.”

Anakin shook his head. “There won’t be time if we wait, and I’m ready,” Anakin insisted. He wasn’t sure if it was the sense of urgency that hadn’t felt so pressing since he’d left Coruscant and the watchful eyes of the Council and his Master, or if he truly felt so impatient. He knew he desired her. The warmth in his stomach and chest was indicative of that.

“Alright,” she said soothingly and stroked his face gently. “We should start slow.” Anakin nodded and he swallowed thickly to try and put a voice to what he was thinking, feeling.

“I’ve- I don’t know what I’m doing,” Anakin admitted and put his hand against her hip, tracing the soft curve of her body.

“No one told you about sex? About intimacy?” Padmé asked, not to embarrass him but just to understand.

Anakin flushed as he looked up at her with boyish embarrassment. “In theory, Obi-Wan told me enough about the various… aspects of intercourse,” Anakin said with a slight tremor in his voice. “But it was clinical, factual, and he was nearly as uncomfortable talking about it as I was hearing it from his lips.” Anakin let out a strained laugh.

Padmé laughed lightly as she imagined Obi-Wan sitting down with a pre-teen Anakin to try and explain the intricacies of sex to him. It was amusing to say the least. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that I know what we’re doing then.” Anakin nodded and she leaned down to kiss him again, slowly coaxing his gentle and, frankly, chaste kisses into something less restrained. She knew that Anakin worked constantly and incredibly hard to keep himself in check, in control of his emotions, but in this setting he needn’t be so calculated in that way.

When she slipped her tongue into his mouth to tease at the back of his teeth, he let out a shaky moan that seemed to startle him. She stroked her thumb over the hinge of his jaw to soothe him, to assure him that his reaction was natural and not something to be ashamed of. She only pulled away to shrug off the outer portion of her dress. She set it aside carefully before she reached behind herself to start on the buttons that ran down her back.

“Let me,” Anakin said and his voice came out thick and low. She shivered a little before turning around and letting him slowly unbutton her gown. He pressed kisses against her clothed back as he peeled the dress away and it was an obvious indication of his impatience, but he made sure not to tug too hard on her dress. She wiggled out of it and took both pieces and laid them over the vanity chair. She was left only a silky, nearly transparent shift.

She felt her breathing hitch when she turned and saw the way that Anakin was looking at her. The intensity of his gaze was the first thing she’d noticed about him when they’d first been reunited and it made something stir low in her belly to once again be subject to it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said and reached for her as she moved closer to him.

“As are you,” she said and smoothed her palm over his shoulder. He was wrapped in so many layers, but they would be easy to shed. And she wanted to get back to his kisses. She ducked her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stepped in closer to stand between his knees, Anakin’s legs spreading further to accommodate her hips. He gasped against her mouth as her fingers raked through his short hair. His hands twitched where they were settled on her hips, the fingers of his flesh hand digging in a little. When she tugged on his hair gently and nipped at his bottom lip, he stood up smoothly, only breaking their kiss for a moment to drag in a shaky lungful of hair, before turning them around and pressing her back against the bed, one knee on the bed for him to balance as he kissed her, his cool metal hand cradling her face, creating a contrast to how warm her skin felt, as his other hand simply explored her body over her clothes.

She arched into his touch to encourage him and he pulled back to press feverish kisses to her cheeks and neck.

“Anakin,” she said breathlessly and just let him trace his lips over her rapidly pounding pulse. He pressed a firm kiss against her pulse in answer before dipping lower to mouth at the admittedly low collar of her shift.

She gently pushed at his shoulders and Anakin felt a spike of worry that he’d done something wrong. She reached down and Anakin’s heart picked up as he thought she was reaching for his trousers, but she was reaching for his belts that held his tabard and tunics in place. He straightened up so that he could tug them off and toss them aside. His tabards slid off his shoulders without help and Padmé laughed at that as she sat up to help divest Anakin of his clothes. She slid his outer tunic off with care and tossed it off the bed to add to the growing pile of his clothes before she slipped her hands into his inner tunic. Once she had it open, she simply looked at his bare chest before reaching up to help guide it off his shoulders. Once it had joined the rest of his clothing on the floor, Anakin sucked in a shaky breath. Never before had he felt so self-conscious about his appearance.

Padmé’s eyes took in Anakin’s lean frame. His body was still clearly clinging to the lankiness of his technically unfinished teenaged years, but she could see the way that his shoulders were broadening and his muscles, already defined in elegant arcs, were becoming stronger and more pronounced. He was effortlessly beautiful, and she wished that he could relax and see it. She ran her hands over his skin and his eyes fluttered shut at the soft touch.

“Anakin,” she said to get his attention as she traced her fingers over the soft ridge of his abdominal muscles. “Kiss me again, please.”

He ducked in eagerly to do so- his shyness forgotten as she directed him to something that was becoming increasingly familiar to him. She touched any available skin and she shivered at the moans and gasps that it pulled from him. Such simple touches seemed to unravel him. His hips canted down against hers and she jerked a little as she felt how hard he was already. She stroked her hand down his side firmly and slipped her hand around to press against the small of his back, rocking him into her despite both of them still wearing clothes. His arms, where they bracketed her shoulders, were trembling.

Anakin felt slightly overwhelmed by all the feelings inside him as he pressed close to her. He worried about how he would feel when they were actually joined. She smoothed a hand over his shoulder and down his chest. “It’s alright,” she said so softly and gently that it nearly broke Anakin apart. Anakin nodded and he kissed her. She gently tugged at his wrist and he shifted his weight accordingly so that he could let her guide his hand down between her legs. The first touch made both of them gasp and Anakin broke their kiss so he could tilt his head down and watch as she guided his fingers to build her pleasure.

It was wetter than Anakin had thought it would be, but he supposed for it be mutually pleasurable, there needed to be minimal friction. She slowly eased her hand away and let him trace his fingers over her entrance, teasing slightly but not pressing to enter her yet, and that sensitive spot that made her twitch and gasp his name against the side of his head. He found a sense of pride at making her steady composure break like this and to feel the way her hips rocked up into his touch almost as if she wasn’t fully aware that she was doing it. He finally worked his index finger into her gently and she moaned quietly. Her back arched and her hips pressed down to take him deeper as her head tipped back, eyes shut tightly in obvious pleasure.

Anakin’s breath stuttered in his chest as he slowly worked his finger in and out before she was tugging at his hair. “Another, please, Anakin.” The edge of desperation in her plea made Anakin quick to comply with her request. He gently pressed his finger into her, twisting his wrist a little to ease it in a little slower. Her thighs were shaky as he finally started to work both of them in and out of her. He had to focus on her because if his mind drifted to what it would feel like for him to be inside her like that, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

He kissed her and shifted back so that he could push her shift up higher to expose more of her skin. He wished they’d taken it off of her completely before doing this. He wanted to see her, all of her. Wanted to taste her skin as he pleasured her.

“Anakin,” she breathed and gently caught his wrist, stilling his movements. He immediately froze and he let her guide his hand away from her as she wiggled out of her shift, almost as if she had read his thoughts. She tossed it aside and Anakin’s eyes roamed over her skin. She had dark freckles that matched the beauty mark on her cheekbone that Anakin was so entranced by. He pressed a kiss to that one first before ducking his head to press kisses to the ones on her chest and then lower on her abdomen. He tilted his head to smile up at her and she tugged him up by his shoulders so they could kiss again.

Without her pleasure to focus on, he felt how tight his trousers had become and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose before breaking away from their kiss to force himself to breathe at a steadier rate.

“Is everything-?”

“I’m alright,” Anakin assured her, and he kissed her to help strengthen that reassurance. “I just… I _want_ -” His voice broke and then trailed off. He wasn’t sure how to voice what he wanted without sounding vulgar and selfish.

“I’m ready if you are,” Padmé said in a tone that soothed Anakin’s ragged edges. He brushed his nose against hers and she reached down to unfasten his trousers. Anakin’s breathing hitched as she slowly eased them down, but her reach was only so far. Anakin kicked them off the rest of the way and the cool air made him shiver, his skin prickling with little bumps.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan had told him of that, of how intercourse could be uncomfortable or even harmful to beings with this anatomical configuration without proper arousal or preparation.

“If you do anything that I don’t like, or that hurts me, I will tell you,” Padmé promised and stroked his sweat-damp hair away from his eyes.

Anakin watched her eyes for a moment before nodding and he chewed his kiss-swollen lip as she shifted her position on the bed to accommodate his hips being nestled between her legs. She put one hand on the small of his back like she had before and reached down to let her fingers encircle the base of his cock.

Anakin twitched and his breathing was stuttered as Padmé slowly guided him towards her entrance. Padmé peppered his face with kisses before she shifted her hips up so that the head was pressed against her entrance. She watched his face and tilted her chin up to catch his lips in a kiss. His hips twitched forward and he slowly slid into her, both of them gasping in unison. Anakin from the myriad of new and pleasurable sensations, and Padmé from the slight stretch. She wasn’t in pain, but she’d certainly underestimated his size.

Padmé used her hand on his back to guide his hips until he was fully seated inside her and then her hand drifted to stroke the sharp line of his hipbone. There were so many sensations overwhelming her that for a moment she didn’t realize how much Anakin was trembling.

Anakin’s whole frame felt like it was going to shake apart and he didn’t dare move. His breathing was ragged and probably too quick to be acceptable, but his emotions and thoughts were so scattered that he could hardly process either of them. His forehead fell to her shoulder heavily and he tried to control his shaking, but he couldn’t.

Padmé shushed him and pressed kisses against the side of his head before cradling the back of his head and rubbing his back soothingly.

“I love you,” he said and his teeth were clattering together in the same way that they would have if he were cold.

“I love you,” Padmé said and tilted his chin towards her so that she could kiss him. She arched her hips into his and he broke away to try and muffle his moan against the curve of her jaw. His hips hitched instinctively and Padmé gasped at the shock of pleasure that it sent through her. After a few more moments of hesitation and Anakin trying to find his composure, they started up a slow, but steady rhythm. Anakin’s arms and the muscles in his back still trembled as they moved together, but it wasn’t quite so pronounced, so violent.

Anakin, without prompting from Padmé slipped his hand down between them and circled her sensitive spot until she was back to that shaky, warm, pleasurable place- teetering on the edge of her own orgasm. With one particularly sharp snap of Anakin’s hips- which pressed his thumb against her just right- she came hard and she knew that between Anakin’s inexperience and the way she was involuntarily clenching around him, he wasn’t going to last. And he didn’t. A few short thrusts and he was back to shaking in her arms, gasping as if he’d just come up for air after a long time underwater.

Padmé was surprised to find her aftershocks faded before his. The muscles in his back would tense and he would huff out a soft breath against her collarbones, and the trembling slowly subsided. Padmé stroked his hair gently and she was surprised to find that the skin beneath Anakin’s head was wet. When she lifted his head so that their eyes could meet, she found his overflowing with tears and something inside her softened even further for him.

“Oh, Anakin,” she said softly and pulled him back into her embrace. He let out his emotions silently against her skin, his uneven breathing and the shaking in his shoulders the only indication of the tears that she’d seen rolling down his cheeks. She shushed him and stroked his hair tenderly until he was still and pulled back enough to be able to kiss her.

“You are everything to me,” Anakin said softly as he moved a stray curl away from her face with his prosthetic. It whirred quietly in the hazy and still atmosphere of the bedroom. She pressed it to her face by covering it with her own hand. She kissed the palm and Anakin shuddered, able to feel it, though admittedly the sensation was duller than in his flesh hand. “I wish that I didn’t have to go tomorrow,” Anakin groaned and tucked his head under her chin.

“Our duties will call us far from each other, but that doesn’t change our love,” Padmé said and kissed the top of his head. “We should get cleaned up. You have an early shuttle back to Coruscant in the morning.” She was disappointed too that Anakin had to leave her so soon. She would miss him, and neither of them knew when they would be able to be together again. But that was the marriage they had entered into.

“Just hold me for a little longer,” Anakin mumbled against her skin. Padmé decided that- just this once- she could afford to indulge him. So they lay there, tangled together, as the shadows deepened in the room, their heartbeats slowing and both of them finding a calm, peaceful contentment in the arms of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of potentially adding on a chapter for Obi-Wan and maybe a chapter for the first time Anakin has sex with them together (because I will be an Obianidala shipper until I die), but tell me what you think! Should I add onto it or just leave it as it is?  
> -James


End file.
